1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to optical fiber switches for switching optical transmission paths. More particularly, this invention pertains to an assembly containing such a switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention pertains to optical switches such as those which are the subject matter of copending and commonly assigned to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 300,205, filed Jan. 19, 1989, now abandoned, (a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 191,014, filed May 6, 1989), now abandoned. That application teaches an optical switch. The switch is intended for use in switching optical fibers that carry signal transmissions. The switch of the aforesaid patent application includes first and second pluralities of optical fibers bundled in first and second arrays. The two arrays are disposed facing one another and rotatable about a common axis of rotation. By rotating one fiber array relative to the other fiber array, fibers of the opposing arrays may be selectively coupled or decoupled to provide switching.
For the signal transmission industry, it is desirable to provide an optical switch that may be automatically or remotely switched between at least two positions. Such switches must be reliable, low-cost and designed to occupy a small volume. Also, the switches must be dependable for use in a wide variety of applications and environments.
In the design and manufacture of optical switches such as that shown in the aforesaid applications, it is important that the design mechanism includes means for accurately fixing the switch members in their relative rotatable positions. If the switch members are not accurately positioned when switched, there will be misalignment of the fibers of the opposing arrays. The misalignment will result in signal loss. Automatic actuators for affecting rotational switching will have to account for the need to have accurate alignment of the opposing fiber arrays when switched. It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical switch with means for actuating the switch.